IceClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Emberstar. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Silentmoon Gender: female Description: black with white spots on her and unusual sharp front and back claws ' '''Personality: nice stubborn loving silent ' '''Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description Welcome to IceClan! This Clan, unlike most others, is at it's best in leaf-bare! We earned our name because our founder, Ice, took cats that were the best at hunting in leaf-bare. Ice was a beautiful white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Our territory in mostly baren, except for a few trees and bushes. Our prey is fish, water voles, mice, and other small animals. We normally eat fish is leaf-bare, as we ice-fish. Others we roleplay with *''Open'' *CloudClan *FireClan Members Leader: :Thistlestar - mottled gray tom with white shoulders and scorching orange eyes. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Dragonheart - stunning cream she-cat with flecks of soft gray. She has dark blue eyes. Dragonheart is calm, and never overreacts, but will turn into a formidable enemy in a fight. She is very fair, and will only take risks for her warriors if absolutely needed. (Mate: Crownight) (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Darkheart - sleek, young, strong black tom with a dark gray chest and muzzle and dark orange eyes (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Flamepaw Warriors: :Brambleeyes - a brown tom with black tabby stripes and dark amber eyes. He is strong and wise. (Prowllu) :Iceleaf - pure white she-cat with clever green eyes. She is as sly as a fox, and cunning. (Emberstar) :Hawkfeather - brown and white tom with yellow eyes like a hawk. He is quick to go into battle, but can be kind and caring. (Emberstar) :Tigertail - black tabby tom with brown stripes and green eyes. He is quiet, but will speak out if there is injustice. (Mate: Frostsky) (Emberstar) :Frostsky - beautiful silver she-cat with sky-blue eyes. She is funny and excels at hunting. (Mate: Tigertail) (Emberstar) :Nightpelt - black tom with a white flash on his black. He never loses his temper, and has the thickest fur of any cat. (Mate: Cherrybreeze) (Emberstar) :Seagaze - beautiful blue-gray tabby she-cat with a black chest, underbelly, and tail-tip and sparkling blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Crownight - black tom with green eyes and a flash of orange on the tip of his tail. He is outspoken and easy to befriend. (Mate: Dragonheart) (Emberstar) :Mousewater - brown tom with a blue-gray chest, paws, and tail. He is nice and sweet, and loyal. (Mate:'Quailpool) (Emberstar) :Nightwing- a long-furred black tom with dark, amber eyes and a long, bushy tail. (Prwollu) :Skysplash - blue-gray she-cat with watery gray eyes. Shy and is insecure. (Daughter of Cherrybreeze and Nightpelt) (Emberstar) :Morningpetal- brown, red, orange, and black she-cat with amber eyes. Outspoken and intelligent. (Daughter of Frostsky and Tigertail) (Emberstar) :Ashwing - ash-gray tom with amber eyes. He always listens to the senior warriors.. (Son of Frostsky and Tigertail) (Emberstar) :Cherrybreeze - energetic reddish she-cat with a brown tail-tip and amber eyes. She loves to have fun and is caring to all cats. ('Mate: Nightpelt) (Emberstar) :Quailpool - gray she-cat with light brown flecks and white paws and dots, and blue eyes. She is a loyal cat and will fight to the end for her Clan. (Mate: Mousewater) (Emberstar) :Breezecloud - pure black tom with dark blue eyes and a flash of orange on the very top of his head. He is surly, but still likes to have fun. (Son of Dragonheart and Crownight) (Emberstar) :Briarheart - creamy-brown she-cat with dots of light brown and green eyes. She is a natural leader. (Daughter of Dragonheart and Crownight) (Emberstar) :Twigleaf - brown tom with one blue eye and one green eye. He is often ill. (Son of Cherrybreeze and Nightpelt) (Emberstar) :Mistsky - gray-black she-cat with clear blue eyes. She is very hyper, and loves to get into mischeif. (Daughter of Cherrybreeze and Nightpelt) (Emberstar) :Frostnight - beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes and dapples of very soft gray. She is a leader and longs to be leader someday. (Daughter of Quailpool and Mousewater) (Emberstar) :Sweetflower - brown she-cat with black paws and tail, and green eyes. She looks up to her older sister and sticks to the rules. (Daughter of Quailpool and Mousewater) (Emberstar) :Aspenfur - gray tom with soft green eyes. He loves to explore. (Son of Quailpool and Mousewater) (Emberstar) :Goldenspirit - young, strong, long-furred, pretty, golden tabby she-cat with a long, feathery tail, small paws, a small pink nose, and clear, icy-blue eyes. She is loyal, wise, a natural leader. stubborn, and never backs down from a fight. She can also be very strict. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Pantherpaw Apprentices: :Flamepaw- russet colored tom with lighter markings,which look like 'flames' on his pelt. He has dark, teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Darkheart :Pantherpaw - large, muscular, glossy black tom with huge paws, small, rounded ears, a long, thick tail, and large, clear, bright green eyes. He is stubborn and loyal. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Goldenspirit Queens: Kits: Elders: :Dapplefur - gray and black dappled she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She is tart and often a bit hasty, but is kind and loving to kits, and sometimes to Clanmates. (Prowllu) ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: ::::::Other Animals outside of the Clans :Dark - large, muscular, black she-wolf with a white chest and emerald-green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Pups: Mist, Shadow) :Mist - small blue-gray she-pup with a white neck and paws, ice-blue eyes, and a long, bushy tail. (Ivylaw) (Mother: Dark Brother: Shadow) :Shadow - large, thick-furred black male wolf pup with a white chest and large, clear, dark green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Mother: Dark Sister: Mist) RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- Darkheart padded out of camp. I hope there's herbs… he though. It was leaf-bare, and he was running low on catmint. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 06:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragonheart woke up suddenly, panting. Her nest looked like a fox had fought in it and lost. Hawkfeather grumbled sleepily, "Can't a cat get a wink of sleep around here?"--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 04:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Dragonheart!" Darkheart hissed. "I need someone to help me collect all the catmint." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 05:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Dragonheart!" Dragonheart looked up from where she was eating her mouse. Crownight was walking toward her. "Um, want to go hunting together?"--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 21:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Crownight settled in beside Dragonheart and looked up at the stars. Dragonheart laid her head on his shoulder. "I want to ask you, Dragonheart, do you want to be my mate?" he blurted out. Dragonheart gazed up at him and mewed, "Yes."--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 01:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Dragonheart raced out of camp with her hunting patrol behind her. "Okay, we are going to split up. Crownight, you're with me. Hawkfeather, you're going to be with Iceleaf." Hawkfeather nodded and trotted off. Dragonheart was glad to see the last of Iceleaf, who seemed power-hungry and cunning.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Brambleeyes, lead a hunting patrol please," Dragonheart meowed. Brambleeyes nodded and collected his cats. Dragonheart sorted out the other patrols and then went to Thistlestar's den to report the latest border news.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Briarkit and Breezekit jumped up to get the moss ball from Frostkit and Sweetkit. The ball sailed over their heads. "No fair!" Breezekit complained.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Darkheart returned to camp with catmint. "Dragonheart!" he hissed. "There's still more catmint. I need someone to help me carry it all." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 20:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragonheart followed Darkheart out into the forest. "We'll need a lot of catmint. I heard some cats coughing earlier," Darkheart told her. Dragonheart sighed. "Oh, no. We need all the warriors we can get for patrols and hunting." Darkheart nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry. There's more catmint than usual this leaf-bare, so we'll get cats treated in no time."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Dragonheart stumbled into the medicine den, coughing. Darkheart looked up and gasped. "Dragonheart!" he exclaimed. The creamy she-cat sat on the floor, giving a few weak coughs. Darkheart quickly rummaged in his supplies and found the sweet-scented leaves of catmint. Dragonheart wearily took them from him and ate them.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Darkheart started coughing, and ate some of the catmint. Dragonheart gasped. "Our medicine cat is sick!" she whispered. "I'll be fine." Darkheart growled. "Just go to sleep." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Look, if it's an epidemic, we need to isolate the sick cats," Dragonheart explained. Her kits had just become apprentices, and she wanted them to be safe. Darkheart gave a weak cough. "I'm doing everything I can," he rasped. "There might not be enough cats for daily patrols, though," Dragonheart insisted. Darkheart gave Dragonheart a long look. "I know. Don't worry, we'll get this sickness under control."Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Dragonheart finished building the new den and ushered Hawkfeather and Cherrybreeze inside of it, along with her son Twigkit. The little tom looked almost dead, being carried along by his sick mother. Twigkit had never been a healthy kit, and Dragonheart was afraid that this greencough epidemic would take him to StarClan.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Hurry up!" Darkheart hissed to Seagaze, who was now sick with greencough. "There's other cats that need to be treated!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, everyone. We have a greencough epidemic in the camp. Sick cats are being transported to the den at the far end of camp, away from other dens. No cat is to go near that den unless instructed by me, Thistlestar, or Darkheart. Got it?" Dragonheart stood in front of IceClan, who was nodding and murmuring worriedly. "The warriors who are still available: Waste no time in hunting. These sick cats need all the strength they can get. Keep on the lookout for catmint, too," Dragonheart ordered.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "There's no more catmint." Darkheart hissed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 06:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragonheart's eyes widened. "You mean, none in the whole territory?" she whispered.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 16:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "The only catmint is in FireClan territory, and you know they won't give us any." Darkheart growled. ---- Dragonheart narrowed her eyes. "Okay then. We won't steal any unless this spreads to everyone," she growled. Emberstar23... fire and ice! 15:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Brambleeyes was watching the camp buzz with activity.He saw Dragonheart and Darkheart get back from their patrol, and he padded over to them. "Dragonheart, I'll take a border patrol out, if I can. We can stop and hunt along the way, as well." Dragonheart nodded, and flicked her tail, walking over to Thistlestar with Darkheart. "I need a border patrol!" ---- Dragonheart watched Brambleeyes collect his cats and trot out, and she turned to Darkheart. "If they bring back prey, it goes straight to the sick cats. They need it more than anyone," she mewed. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "I'm not stealing from FireClan." Darkheart hissed. "They need it as much as we do." -- ---- Dragonheart sighed. "Okay, okay. But if this gets worse, and there's no more catmint at all, then-" She shuddered. "We'll need to ask Talonstar for some." --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Nightwing was talking with Thistlestar. "When will they go and ask for herbs from Talonstar?" he murmured, licking his black leg fur down. Thistlestar didn't answer. "Soon, I hope. I'm going to go take Flamepaw out for training. With his mentor sick and all." he dips his head to his leader, and gets up, padding to the apprentice, who was watching Darkheart. "Let's go, Flamepaw. Today we'll be doing battle drills." Flamepaw nodded, glancing back at Darkheart one last time. He followed Nightwing, looking back at what Darkheart was doing every so often. ---- (Flamepaw can be Darkheart's apprentice =3) "Darkheart, Nightwing, and Breezepaw!" Thistlestar yowled. "We are going to ask FireClan for catmint!" He lead his patrol out of camp. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragonheart watched her son leave with dread. What happened if the FireClan cats got hostile and attacked? Nightwing was the only fully trained warrior going, along with Thistlestar. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 04:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Dragonheart cringed at the sound of coughing coming from the sick den. ''So many cats sick, but not enough catmint to treat them, she thought worriedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darkheart talking to Thistlestar. She trotted over. "Hi. Can I speak to Darkheart for just a second?" she inquired. Thistlestar nodded. "Make it quick." Dragonheart pulled him away and muttered, "You're sure there's no other place we can get catmint?" Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragonheart lay her head on her paws and sighed. The greencough was going away, but it was taking its time. More than just a few cats were still excused from duties. I should be happy that the sickness is going away at least, she thought to herself. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) "You can go to your den and rest, Firepaw." he mewed. He had helped Dragonheart train her apprentice while she was recovering from her greencough, and the young cat had passed four assesments within the last moon, and was ready to become a warrior. As Firepaw padded away, Nightwing walked over to Dragonheart. "I taught Firepaw the rest of the moves they needed to learn, and then I sent them hunting," he reported. Dragonheart nodded. "I think, in my honest opinion, that Firepaw should be made a warrior soon," he admitted. He sat down somewhat near Dragonheart, close enough to be heard, but far enough so she couldn't breath on him. StarClan knows that Firepaw's earned her warrior name by now... ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- (We don't have a Firepaw... XD That's ok.) Dragonheart nibbled on a fat vole. Crownight walked up to her. "Finally the greencough's gone," he meowed. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Darkheart, it's me!" Dragonheart stepped into the medicine den. The dark tom turned to face her. "Hello," he meowed. "Isn't it great that the greencough is gone now?" she remarked. Darkheart nodded tentatively. "I've given most of the Clan catmint to ward off any traces of the sickness. We should be okay now." (Going to make the apprentices warriors. :) ) "By the powers of StarClan, these will be your warrior names. Skypaw, you will be known as Skysplash. Morningpaw, you shall be known as Morningpetal. Ashpaw, you shall be known as Ashwing. StarClan honors your perseverance, honor, and loyalty." "Skysplash! Morningpetal! Ashwing!" The Clan cheered to the ancestors of the young cats. (And now for some new apprentices. XD) "We have more apprentices coming in as well. Kits, please step up." The kits obliged. "Do you promise to always uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan with your life?" Thistlestar recited. "I do," the kits mewed in unison. "By the powers of StarClan, Twigpaw, you will have Iceleaf as your mentor. Mistpaw, your mentor will be Dragonheart. Frostpaw, your mentor will be Tigertail. Aspenpaw, Nightpelt will be your mentor. Sweetpaw, Frostsky will be your mentor. I hope your mentors will train you in the ways of our Clan." The new apprentices touched noses with their mentors. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 01:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, that's good. Now strike!" Hawkfeather shouted to Breezepaw. Breezepaw narrowed his eyes and sprang at the new apprentice, Mistpaw. He bowled her over and wrestled her to the ground, eyes gleaming. Dragonheart padded over and looked down at them. "Okay, okay. Enough. Get off her, Breezepaw." He obliged. Mistpaw scrambled up from the ground and rolled her eyes. "Great StarClan, Breezepaw. Take it easy; I'm not a FireClan cat." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Twigleaf! Mistsky! Frostnight! Sweetflower! Aspenfur! Breezecloud! Briarheart!" The names of the new warriors were cheered throughout IceClan. "We have so many new warriors!" Dragonheart whispered to Crownight. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 17:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Goldenspirit! Can we join you for a training session?" Breezecloud bounded into the training hollow with Sweetflower. "Sure. I'm teaching Pantherpaw some fighting techniques," Goldenspirit told them. "Great. Breezecloud's a really good fighter; he can help," Sweetflower meowed quietly. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldenspirit showed Pantherpaw the duck and twist. "Try it on Breezecloud," she meowed. Goldenspirit watched as Pantherpaw did the move perfectly. "Great," she praised her apprentice. "Try it a few more times, then we'll join the sun-high patrol." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Breezecloud was left in the dust by the time Pantherpaw completed his moves. "Great!" Goldenspirit meowed happily. "Now come on, let's go before the sun-high patrol leaves. Want to join us?" she added, turning to Breezecloud and Sweetflower. The two shared a glance before Breezecloud meowed, "Oh no, Sweetflower and I were, ah, going to hunt. Maybe we'll meet up with you later." Breezecloud and Sweetflower then trotted out of the training hollow. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 02:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldenspirit and Pantherpaw padded into camp. The sun high patrol, made up of Morningpetal, Nightpelt, and Hawkfeather, was already waiting for them. "Sorry we're late." Goldenspirit mewed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's alright," Morningpetal meowed as Goldenspirit took the lead and led the patrol out of camp. Pantherpaw was right behind his mentor. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 06:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Morningpetal trotted up to Goldenspirit. "I don't mean to spread gossip, but have you noticed how Breezecloud and Sweetflower are always together?" Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! 06:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No, not really. I mean, they were together when they helped me with Pantherpaw's training. Other than that, I haven't seen them together. Then again, I don't see much of them anymore..." Goldenspirit meowed. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 07:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ------- Morningpetal shrugged. "Well, okay. Anyways, let's focus on marking the borders." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 21:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans